


Fireplace - Christmas Themed

by Sherrykinss



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: Spending Christmas with Mike
Relationships: Mike Dodds/Reader, Mike Dodds/You
Kudos: 9





	Fireplace - Christmas Themed

She laid out the silk sheet on the bottom and wrapped a thick and soft blanket around her body. The fire crackled as it engulfed the blocks of wood meticulously placed in formation. It was getting late, but she didn’t want to go to bed without Mike. So, she settled on a good book while she waited.

An hour goes by, she heard the door knob jiggle and sprang up from the floor. Mike walked in and quickly shut the door behind him. The night commute home was frigid and the winter wind was relentless. He was really looking forward to a hot shower and to get out of that suit.

“Mike!” She squealed and hopped up from the floor.

He chuckled from her cheerful greeting as he quickly locked the door behind him.

“Hey, muffin! What are you still doing up?” He lowered himself and pulled her into an embrace.

She shivered from the cold, while he sighed from the warm contact. His stiff and cold hands were slowly adjusting to the warmth from the fireplace. The smell of burning wood filled his nostrils with the comfort sense of home. At a time like this, his mind drifted back to when he first asked her to move in with him.

For the longest time, he had gotten used to the independence. It never bothered him that he would return to an empty house every night. It was a feeling he had gotten used to. However, when she came into his life. It made sense. She brought a certain type of joy that eased that suffocating ache in his chest, usually caused by his work.

“I wanted to wait for you. Didn’t feel right going to bed without you.” She slowly pulled away and helped him unwrap his scarf.

“Thanks, babe.” He said.

Her sweet intentions warmed his heart. His green eyes gazed admirably at her with a smile of appreciation, while she helped him take off his coat and his layers of clothing.

“Go on up and warm up with a shower. I’ll heat up some leftovers.” She said, over her shoulder as she hung his coat in the closet.

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her from behind and buried his face into the curve of her neck. He sighed at the slight faint scent of her floral perfume. He just wanted to stay like this a little longer. The brush of his breath tickled her neck, earning him soft giggles from her.

“Mikey!” She squealed lightly and tried to squirm away.

He chuckled and released her from his embrace. She spun around wrapped her arms around him by the back of his neck. He swooped down and picked her up by her bottom and held her tight. She instantly wrapped her legs around him so she wouldn’t fall back. He carefully headed towards the fireplace, where her blankets were laid out in front.

“What are you doing?” She laughed at his playfulness.

“I just want savor this moment.” He replied and lowered her carefully onto the blankets.

He wasn’t sure if it was the crackling of the fire, or the glowing flicker of flames in her eyes, but all he wanted to do was hold her. He laid beside her and pulled her into his chest. She snuggled closer and rested her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her tightly. He closed his eyes and rested like that. She quietly watched him with curiosity. She wondered what was going through his mind, or if his behavior was because he had a rough day.

The truth is, he had never felt so right and complete. He grew up with such heavy responsibilities and always had to fight so hard to please everyone. He constantly had to prove himself, to his father, to his coworkers. It almost seemed like he even had to please strangers everywhere, because he never knew if they had a connection to his father.

Things changed when he met her. He didn’t have to try so hard. He was able to comfortably breath. He could relax and be himself. She saw, what he thought were his flaws, instead as charms. Being with her filled him with an inexplicable joy and sense of relief.

He had finally found his home and he was never ever going to let go of her. It was hard for him to express the amount of appreciation and love he had for her. He just hoped that she could feel his heart fully.


End file.
